L'amour de Trois
by obsidianbutterfly20
Summary: After witnessing Draco on a date, Harry and Hermione decide to have a conversation with him. This leads to some revelations and a new way of life. ** This is my first ever story, please read and review! ** Fluff and Smut mostly
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

_**L'amour de trois**_

_By:Cynthia*_

**Chapter 1**

Hermione was tired; she had just worked a double shift at _**St**_**. **_**Mungo's**_ Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She wanted nothing more than to go home and go to sleep for the next five years. After apparating home, Hermione threw a _healthy_ frozen dinner into the microwave. She was so tired that she didn't bother casting a heating charm on it. With her luck she wouldn't pay attention and heat the food until it exploded everywhere.

While her dinner was cooking, Hermione made her way upstairs to her bedroom to change out of her Healer's robes. She threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. As she was making her way downstairs she was startled to realize that she was no longer alone.

"Harry! You scared me! What are you doing here? I thought you were still away on a _Top Secret Mission_?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I just got a few hours ago and wanted to see you." Harry said while walking towards her.

When he reached her, he crashed his lips to hers. The two shared a very passionate kiss that lasted until they could no longer kiss without suffocating.

"Well, I am very happy to see you. How did it go? Your not injured are you?" said Hermione as she began to worry.

"Obviously, I can't go into details, but the mission played out how we wanted. There wasn't very many injured and none too bad. I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me?" replied Harry.

Hermione started walking to the kitchen when Harry mentioned dinner; she had totally forgotten about her microwave dinner. Looking at it now and thinking about Harry's offer; she chose the latter.

"Let me go up and change into something more appropriate." Hermione gave Harry a quick kiss and darted upstairs to change yet again.

When she reached her bedroom, Hermione went to her closet and pulled out a new dress she bought on her last day off. It was a black dress with a sweetheart neckline that ended a couple inches above her knees. It was a cross between casual and formal. She slipped on the dress with a pair of red three-inch stilettos. The shoes made her legs look fabulous.

Hermione made her way downstairs to see Harry relaxing on her couch. "Hem hem." Harry jumped up off the couch at her impersonation of Umbridge.

"Merlin Hermione, don't do that!" Hermione was trying to could back a laugh. "You look very sexy, love. I don't think dinner will be a long affair." Harry said as he could feel himself stiffen while staring at Hermione.

"Thank you. However, we need to go to dinner if there is to be any _fun_ later." Hermione replied looking into Harry's lust filled eyes. Although, now that she thought about, she wouldn't be too adverse him taking her up against the wall and the over the back of the couch.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her against him roughly and kissed her with wild abandon. When he released her lips, she realized he apparated them into an alley a block away from their favorite restaurant in Muggle London.

As they were making their way to their table, Hermione noticed a flash of blonde hair out of the corner of her eye. She looked over to see the one and only Draco Malfoy sitting at a table with a very beautiful brunette. Anyone could tell that they were on a date and for some reason Hermione didn't like that.

She tried to stamp down that little green monster that had risen, but it was fairly difficult to hide the hurt in her eyes. _She was NOT jealous of that slag nor was she upset that said slag was gorgeous. Beside, it's not like I'm in a serious relationship with him anyway; we agreed it would be a casual, open relationship. So, I have no reason to be hurt. _ However, she was hurting and raging. Hermione wanted nothing more than to go hex the chit who thinks she is worthy enough to go on a date with _her_ Draco.

Hermione stood stock still staring at Draco as she was thinking all this and completely forgot that Harry was right behind her and didn't seem to notice her still form.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop in the middle of the floor?" Harry as while catching Hermione to keep her from falling as he ran into her. Although, she didn't seem to notice this at all. His question was answered as he followed her gaze and recognized Draco Malfoy on a _date_.

Harry was in an open relationship with Hermione and knew that she was also in one with Draco, but Hermione didn't know that Harry and Draco were intimate with each other. Harry immediately began wondering why Draco chose _this _restaurant; he knew it was Harry's favorite. Was he sending a message that he was moving on? Or was he just trying to make them jealous for whatever reason?

"Are you okay?" Harry asked; pulling Hermione out of her thoughts. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get to the table. I'm starving." Hermione said while making her way to where their hostess was patiently waiting for them.

The two made their way through dinner talking about anything and everything that came to mind _except_ Draco 'the _Ferret_' Malfoy. However, that didn't stop them from _thinking_ about him.

Hermione was trying to figure out why she was hurt that he was here with another woman. They have had this relationship for a couple of years now; maybe he was bored with her. She had been mostly happy with the way things had been going and thought that he was relatively happy also. Evidently, she was wrong and she hated being wrong. Hermione also felt that something was missing when she was with just Draco or just Harry, but when they all hung out together as friends she was very content.

What if he was moving on? Hermione had always taken Draco and Harry for granted; she figured they would be there for her all the time and now that they aren't Hermione realizes she wants them both by her side forever. She wondered if they would be comfortable with each other in that capacity, but was afraid to actually bring it up. What if Harry wanted to be with just her in an exclusive relationship? Or what if Draco wanted the same thing? How on earth could she possibly choose between the two? She didn't think she could. 

While Hermione was trying to sort her thoughts and feelings on this; Harry knew exactly what he wanted. He just didn't know how to go about asking for it. What if they both disagree and he was left with no one or just one? Harry decided to act like a true _Gryffindor _and talk to his lovers about his newly developed feelings soon. Bit for now he wanted this witch in front of him writhing in passion underneath him for the rest of the night. He has been craving her since he found out he and his team were able to come home earlier than anticipated.

"Hermione, would you like some dessert?" He asked half-hoping she declined so he had a reason to take her home now.

"You know I love the strawberry cheesecake here. You should've known that answer before you asked." Hermione said while instantly craving the tasty confection. She gave Harry a radiant smile as he laughed.

Harry motioned the waitress over and ordered two slices of strawberry cheesecake. After the waitress left, he turned to Hermione and noticed her checking him out as much as she can with half his body blocked by the table. Deciding to return the favor, Harry focused his eyes on two Hermione's magnificent breasts. He couldn't wait to worship those wonderful globes with his mouth. Harry was egged on in his fantasy by Hermione's moan as she savored the cheesecake.

"Still my favorite cheesecake no matter how many others I eat. Why aren't you eating your, love?" Hermione noticed him licking his lips and suddenly started craving for Harry instead of the dessert in front of her. "Harry?"

"Huh? What's up? What's wrong?" Harry was shaken from his thoughts; his entirely too _sinful_ thoughts. They were absolutely too inappropriate to have while surrounded by strangers. _What if people noticed my hard-on?_

Deciding to be forward Hermione said, "I was just asking if you wanted to get out of here and go back to mine?" Her body was absolutely burning for Harry's touch. All thoughts of Draco Malfoy completely vanished under the weight of the evening she wished for with Harry. One of the things Hermione disliked about Harry being an Auror was all the time she spent away from him when he went on missions. To be fair, however, their bedroom reunions were absolutely explosive.

"Oh Merlin, yes! Let me get the check and we can go." Harry said while he motioned for their waitress again. After he paid their bill and left a tip, Harry was helping Hermione into her jacket before they made their way to the apparition point.

Soon, they were stumbling into Hermione's living room trying to make their to her room with parting their lips.

Author's Note:

This is my very first story; please read and review. Thanx! - Cynthia*


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

_Hello Everyone!!!_

_First__,_ I want to say thanks to everyone who subscribed to my story and everyone who left comments. _Ily._

_Second__,_ I really don't care about flames. They don't bother me at all; if you don't like my story - don't read it! It's not really for you anyway; it's for ME. What does bother me though is someone who wants to be a butthead and talk crap, but doesn't want leave their name and assumes that I will do what they say. Come on people! I left high school four years ago, maybe you should act like an adult you are. Otherwise, your legally not allowed to read this story as it is smutty.

_Third__,_ I am having a hard time getting my smut scene where I want it. It's just not coming out right when I write it down. _(Everything's just fine in my head though! :P) _When I get chapter two where I want it - I will post. So, no worries about me abandoning or deleting this story!

_Yours truly,_

_Cynthia_


End file.
